Memories From The Future
by KateB-fan
Summary: Mi historia n 100! Supongo que todos queremos ver que pasará dentro de unos años con Kate y Rick... algo distinto, o más de lo mismo, pero en otro momento... espero que les guste! T por ahora... Capítulo 4 listo, más recuerdos...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Y llegué a la historia n° 100! ¡Todavía no puedo creerlo! ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis locuras y encima me alientan a seguir! ¡Dedicado para todos ustedes!  
**

**Memories from the future**

9 de marzo de 2032. 8.34 PM

Rick Castle releyó su manuscrito recién impreso y suspiró. Había terminado. El libro estaba listo, ahora solo faltaba que ella lo leyera.

Durante toda su vida como escritor, Rick había escrito más que nada novelas de misterio. Pero hacía un par de años, una idea rondaba por su cabeza y había decidido llevarla a cabo.

Acomodándose un poco el cabello algo canoso, se estiró en su cómoda silla y observó la foto de su familia. No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la habían tomado y todos estaban sonrientes, inclusive Alexis y su nieto Matthew, que los estaban visitando ese día.

Parecía mentira que justo en esa fecha se cumpliera otro aniversario de haber conocido a Kate. ¿Se acordaría ella de eso? Tenía que recordárselo, aunque ella no estuviera ahí con él en ese momento…

Rick se levantó despacio. Le dolían un poco las articulaciones, no porque estuviese viejo, para nada… Sonrió al imaginarse la cara de su mujer, divertida porque él insistía en que los años no pasaban para ellos.

En fin, no estaba viejo… solo un poco cansado, luego de tanto que había vivido esos años… pero no quería quejarse, había vivido bien… y como había querido… y había seguido escribiendo porque así lo había deseado… y porque Kate se lo había pedido.

De inmediato, escuchó un ruido en el living y sonrió. Su mujer había llegado. No la había visto a la mañana al levantarse. Ambos habían estado ocupados esos días, él escribiendo y ella con su trabajo.

Cuando Rick salió del estudio la vio de espaldas. Sus ojos la acariciaron un momento, los años podrían haber pasado, pero él nunca se cansaba de mirarla.

Ella se quitó el abrigo y suspiró moviendo su cuello a un lado y al otro, un poco cansada.

Rick se acercó en silencio, y aunque ella supo que él estaba detrás, lo único que hizo fue sonreír en anticipación cuando él la tomó de la cintura y besó su cuello deleitándose con su aroma…

-¡Dios!- dijo en su oído luego de escucharla reír en tono bajo- los días se me hacen interminables cuando llegas a esta hora…

Ella giró en sus brazos y lo miró a los ojos, algunas pequeñas arrugas ocultas bajo el maquillaje la hacían verse madura y aún muy atractiva.

-Eso es porque no puedes vivir sin mi…- dijo y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Rick sonrió y la mantuvo cerca, perdido en sus ojos.

-Feliz aniversario amor…- le dijo y ella arrugó la nariz, sin comprender.

-Nuestro aniversario será dentro de cinco meses, Rick…- le dijo ella y él sofocó una carcajada.

-Kate… hace exactamente veintitrés años nos conocimos… en la presentación de "Storm Fall", ¿recuerdas?

-¿Tú recuerdas la fecha?- dijo ella aún asombrada.

-¿Cómo olvidarla?- dijo y besó la punta de su nariz.

-Bueno… creo que hay fechas más importantes…- dijo ella y se sonrojó. A menudo se olvidaba que Rick no recordaba las veces que ella había estado en sus presentaciones antes del 2009.

-Si, lo siento… pero para mí esa es la importante…- dijo y la soltó, manteniéndose cerca.

-¿Qué me dices del 7 de mayo de 2012?- le dijo y él sonrió y luego suspiró.

-Glorioso día… uno de los más importantes…

-¿Ah si?- dijo ella sintiéndose halagada- ¿por qué será?

-Porque ese día dejaste de lado tus dudas y me viniste a buscar… ¡Dios! ¡Estaba tan enojado contigo!- recordó él y ella sonrió.

-Cansado de idas y vueltas… y ahora que el tiempo pasó, puedo confesarte que te entiendo… pero en ese momento tenía tanto miedo… me sentía tan vulnerable y pensaba que la única forma de estar tranquila era resolviendo ese caso… por mi madre…

-Bueno… no hablemos de eso… si bien fueron momentos intensos…

-Sobre todo esa noche…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Esa noche… - dijo Rick y cerró brevemente los ojos, sin poder dejar de recordar tanta pasión.

-Esa noche mi vida cambió…

-Y también la mía…- dijo él.

-¿Te acuerdas todo lo que hicimos para ocultarnos?- dijo riendo Kate.

-Creo que ese cuarto de trastos en la doce podría escribir un libro sobre nuestra historia...- dijo Rick y besó su mano con ternura.

-Hablando de libro…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio.

-Acabo de terminarlo…- dijo y alzó las cejas. Kate adoraba ese gesto… aunque nunca se lo hubiera confesado.

-¿Todo? ¿Incluido el epílogo… y la dedicatoria?- quiso saber ella.

-Todo…

-Muero por leerlo…- dijo Kate con nerviosismo.

-Veinte años y sigue todo igual…

-Treinta años querrás decir…

-Es cierto… me olvidaba que eras una fanática años antes de conocernos…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza con autosuficiencia.

-Bueno… técnicamente… fanática… no es la palabra…

-Pasan los años y sigues negándolo…

-El día que no te lo niegue… pensarás que estoy enferma…

-Eso es cierto… sra. Rodgers…- dijo y besó sus labios.

-Dime… ¿pedimos comida?- dijo Kate y él revoleó los ojos.

-Como quieras… total, ni Alex ni Jo estarán… salieron con sus amigos…

-¿Cada uno por su lado?- dijo Kate sorprendida.

-Hacen bien…- dijo Rick- Jo está cansada de llevar a su hermano menor a todos lados…

-Se llevan solo cuatro años…- protestó Kate, se sentía más segura cuando estaban juntos.

-Y Alex tiene casi 15… - dijo Rick- a veces no puedo creer que tú eras la que intentaba relajarme cuando me preocupaba por Alexis…

-Tú sabes cómo amo a tu hija, Rick… se ha convertido en mi hija, sobre todo en estos años...

-Y cuando la conociste tenía la edad de Alex…

-Opinar es fácil… ser madre es totalmente distinto…

-¿Me está dando la razón, dra?

-Por esta vez…- dijo y sonrió- me daré un baño… ¿me sirves una copa de vino?… necesito relajarme…- le dijo caminando hacia la habitación- y también el libro…

-Kate…- dijo y ella giró para mirarlo- si quieres puedo llevar dos copas de vino… y ofrecerte unos masajes muy relajantes…

Kate entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó.

-¿Por qué no? Estamos solos…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Lo que haces para no dejarme leer tu libro…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

Rick la miró con algo de desilusión.

-Es imposible que dejes esa costumbre de leer mientras tomas tu baño…

-Ya sabes, es mi debilidad… pero eso puede esperar…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo- te espero… - agregó y se mordió el labio exactamente como sabía que a él más le gustaba…

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, Rick masajeaba la espalda de Kate bajo las burbujas.

-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?- le preguntó él y ella abrió los ojos.

-Pesado… muchos testigos, declaraciones… uno de esos días endemoniados en que uno mira el reloj mil veces esperando que la hora pase más rápido…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No me dirás que extrañas cuando trabajábamos juntos…- dijo él deslizando sus manos hacia abajo masajeando sus costados, por arriba de la cintura.

-Todo el día… cada minuto…

-Lo dices como si no te gustara lo que haces…- dijo Rick y deslizó sus manos hacia adelante, acariciando su pecho con intensidad.

-Sería una tonta… siempre deseé trabajar así… pero… Dios… Rick…- se interrumpió, cerrando los ojos- a veces siento como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado…

-Pero pasaron veinte años, amor… los veinte años más felices de mi vida… aunque me haya costado tanto trabajo conseguir que te cases conmigo…

-Tú sabes que yo me tomo mi tiempo…

-Si Jo no hubiese venido pronto, creo que me hubiese costado más trabajo…

-Pero vino… - dijo ella y sonrió.

-Y es adorablemente igual a ti…- dijo él y besó su cuello.

Kate sintió una oleada de excitación y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. La química seguía existiendo.

-¿No estaremos demasiado grandes para esto, Rick?

-¿Grandes?- dijo y la colocó sobre él, demostrándole que las cosas entre ellos seguían intactas.

Kate jadeó en anticipación y besó sus labios.

-En serio…- logró decir.

-En serio…- repitió él- sigues siendo la mujer de mis sueños…

Kate lo besó largamente, mientras se entregaba a sus caricias, como venía haciendo desde hacía veinte años…

* * *

**¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Me fui por las ramas? En realidad no creo que pueda durar mucho, solo pretendo mostrar como será la vida de Kate y Rick dentro de veinte años... espero comentarios! Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Recostada en su cama, Kate se desperezó un poco mientras se debatía entre levantarse y quedarse un rato más descansando.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación. Llevaba una bandeja en la mano con un café humeante, sus panecillos saborizados favoritos y una rosa.

-¿Vienes a quedarte?- le dijo en voz baja, Kate solía utilizar el tono alto en su trabajo, así que su terapia consistía en bajar el tono cuando estaba en casa…

-No si te distraigo, dijiste que tenías que trabajar y no quiero incomodarte…- dijo depositando la bandeja a su lado y sonriendo con ternura.

-¿Y me perdonarás no haber podido poner mis ojos en ese manuscrito aún?- le dijo ella sintiéndose culpable.

-Tú eres la que se lo pierde- dijo él y alzó ambas cejas.

-No seas malo…- le dijo ella y le arrojó un almohadón achicando los ojos con seriedad.

-No te preocupes… tu trabajo es más importante… además… necesito tu aprobación, pero puedo enseñárselo a mi editor, para que lo vaya leyendo…

Kate volvió a achicar los ojos con rabia y extendió la mano.

-Dámelo…- dijo y él sonrió- cualquier cosa que tenga, puede esperar…- terminó.

-Pero…- intentó él.

-Ahora…- insistió ella y él buscó en el cajón de su mesa de luz y se lo dio.

Kate pasó algunas páginas y volvió a la primera.

-"Our story"- dijo y levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos- buen título…

-No tuve que pensar mucho…

-Pensé que sería algo relacionado con "Heat"- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Podría haber sido… pero preferí la verdad…- dijo él y la miró con timidez.

-¿La verdad?- no comprendió ella.

-Al principio todo entre nosotros era casi platónico…

-¿Casi?- dijo ella y alzó la ceja- era totalmente platónico… ya rozaba la tortura…

-No creo que haya sido una tortura en ningún momento… pero entiendo tu punto…- dijo y sonrió cuando ella deslizó la primera hoja y al no encontrar la dedicatoria, lo miró otra vez.

-¿Dónde está la dedicatoria?- le preguntó ansiosa. Amaba los libros que su marido escribía, pero tenía que admitir que lo de las dedicatorias era un tema importante para ella.

-La leerás cuando tengas el ejemplar en tus manos…

-Mientras sea el primero…- dijo ella con seriedad- ¿por qué no puedo leerla?

-Porque prefiero que la leas en ese momento… como cuando leíste mi primera dedicatoria hacia ti en "Heat Wave".

-"Para la extraordinaria KB y todos mis amigos de la 12"- recitó Kate y sonrió.

-Esta es un poco más larga…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿De verdad no me la mostrarás?

-Así es…- dijo él con resolución.

-¿Ni aunque intente sobornarte?- dijo ella y le dirigió una mirada sexy.

-Soy completamente inmune a esas cosas…- afirmó él.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo ella y alzó una ceja.

-Dios… ¿qué te pasa hoy, Kate?- dijo él casi sin aliento y ella lanzó una carcajada, divertida…

Él la miró con los ojos centelleantes, la piel entre ambos siempre había sido buena, pero con el correr de los años, ya no había tanta desesperación, y aunque sus encuentros no fueran tan frecuentes como al principio, había entre ellos una increíble química.

Kate bajó la vista y se mordió el labio, consciente de que le estaba enviando señales inequívocas de algo para lo que no tendrían tiempo.

Rick la miró con deseo mezclado con ternura y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, sintieron golpes en la puerta…

-Hey…- dijo Alexander asomándose antes de entrar y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hey… buenos días…- dijo Kate y él se acercó a abrazarla con ternura mientras Rick los observaba.

-Buenos días, mamá…- dijo Alex y luego le dio un golpecito con su hombro a Rick, que también sonrió- papá…

-¿Recién llegas?- preguntó Kate sin poder evitarlo.

-Recién llego…- afirmó el chico.

-¿A esta hora?- dijo Kate.

-¿Preferías que volviera durante la noche?- le dijo y Kate revoleó los ojos. Rick no quiso intervenir, Alexander era asombrosamente parecido a su madre, físicamente, pero con las formas de Alexis… un raro espécimen y él lo adoraba, claro…

-Escúchame bien…- empezó Kate y el chico miró hacia el techo fastidiado.

-¿Empezarás otra vez con los sermones?- le preguntó y ella lo miró con rabia.

-Yo espero que no se pongan a discutir… Alex, tu madre intenta cuidarte, es su función, te guste o no…

-Pero yo ya sé cómo manejarme… y ella permanentemente quiere saber todo lo que hago…

-Creo que tengo derecho a saber donde andas… soy tu madre…- le dijo ella con seriedad y lo vio suspirar con fastidio.

-Este no es tu trabajo, ni tampoco es una de tus proyectos de caridad… yo soy tu hijo…- insistió el chico.

-Eres mi hijo y te amo… equivocada o no, lo hago lo mejor que puedo… yo no te pido demasiado, Alex… solo que hagas como tu hermana… ella avisa donde está y nosotros confiamos en ella…- dijo Kate.

-Bien… pero yo no soy ella… yo no soy como tú, mamá…- dijo el chico.

-Yo no dije que lo fueras… ni nada de eso… solo dije que puedes hacer las cosas que te gustan, siempre que nos mantengas informados…- trató de suavizar las cosas Kate.

-Bien… creo que me iré a dormir un rato…- dijo y Kate suspiró cuando lo vio salir.

-Quizás la próxima vez podrías al menor intentar decir algo… ¿no?- dijo Kate a Rick.

-Lo siento… a veces creo que si me interpongo entre ustedes, será incluso peor…

-No es tan malo… tengo que admitir que no me gusta discutir con él y que con Jo nunca discutimos tanto… pero por suerte no anda en cosas raras y de las que luego uno se arrepiente…

-Es un buen chico…

-Lo se…- dijo ella y sonrió- ¿en qué estábamos?- le dijo y él también sonrió.

-En algo que no podremos seguir adelante…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo y se sentó a su lado- aunque podríamos ser silenciosos…

-Créeme…- le dijo acercando sus labios a los de él pero si tocarlo- me encantaría… pero en este momento, tengo algo más importante que hacer…- dijo y cuando él la miró sin comprender, tomó el manuscrito y se lo mostró.

-¿Te preparo el baño?- dijo él con la ceja alzada.

-No gracias… si lo haces te pediré que me acompañes y quiero concentrarme en la lectura… sr. Castle…- dijo y le mostró su mejor sonrisa, la que usaba para seducirlo.

-¿Tienes idea, además de cuánto me estimula, de cuánto hace que no me llamabas así?

-No… la verdad es que no…- dijo ella y sonrió, por un momento sintió que el tiempo no había pasado y que seguían trabajando en la comisaría juntos, como al principio.

-Siglos…- dijo él y la miró con ojos centelleantes.

-No pensé que podría gustarte tanto…

-Pues, si… me recuerda nuestros primeros tiempos…

Kate asintió y le guiñó el ojo. Él hizo un gesto de que se desmayaría y ella sonrió. Finalmente tomó el manuscrito y mientras mordisqueaba el panecillo, comenzó a leer.

Rick sintió esa expectativa en su vientre , quería conocer la opinión de Kate sobre su libro, después de todo también era su historia…

* * *

**¿Qué tal vamos? ¿Todavía les gusta? ¡Avisen!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate se escurrió en uno de los baños del juzgado y suspiró con cansancio. Estaba siendo un día largo. Y encima había dejado el manuscrito por la mitad.

Lo que había leído era muy interesante, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con algunas cosas que Rick había incluido en la novela y tampoco recordara realmente otras.

Como en los viejos tiempos, bajó la tapa del sanitario, luego de encerrarse en uno de los baños y hurgó en su maletín hasta encontrar la copia del manuscrito. Miró su reloj, tenía media hora, y la aprovecharía al máximo.

Enseguida encontró la página en donde había dejado de leer y sonrió. Era justo cuando él la había sorprendido en el baño leyendo su libro. Ella había estado fingiendo desinterés y él la había atrapado sin posibilidad de negar nada…

_"Tengo que reconocer que me excedí ese día… cuando me subí intentando descubrirla, no medité que podría haber arruinado todos mis planes futuros con ella si mi sexto sentido fallaba"_ Kate revoleó los ojos y suspiró. Él la conocía en ese entonces mucho más de lo que ella se atrevía a reconocerle. Pero pensó en como habría reaccionado ella si en lugar de leer, hubiese estado concentrada en "otra" actividad…

_"Nunca olvidaré la expresión de su cara, el rubor en sus mejillas, deliberadamente estaba buscando esa escena de sexo entre Rook y Heat y me animo a decir que era porque quería saber cómo me imaginaba yo nuestra intimidad…"_

Kate se sintió acalorada, imágenes de esa escena y de una vez en que estando juntos intentaron representarla vinieron a su mente. Las velas, la forma en que él la acariciaba… los ácidos comentarios de Nikki Heat…

Kate intentó seguir leyendo y sintió que algunos detalles se le perdían, el estilo de su marido siempre le había encantado, pero esta vez, Kate tuvo que reconocer que se sentía parte de esa historia en cada una de las palabras y por un momento se preguntó si dejar que él escribiera sobre sus intimidades sería lo mejor…

Cuando quiso pasar al siguiente capítulo, Kate escuchó su celular.

-¿Si?- dijo y su cara se transfiguró- estaré ahí en unos minutos…

Cuando cortó la comunicación, Kate suspiró y cerró los ojos brevemente. El manuscrito tenía que esperar…

* * *

El día se le hizo a Kate interminable, como cuando tenía algo planeado para después. Amaba su profesión, pero desde que tenía familia, especialmente luego de que sus hijos nacieran, su carrera había pasado a segundo plano. Y aunque su terapeuta estaba satisfecho con que así fuera, Kate no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Cuando entró a su casa, encontró a Jo hurgando en la heladera.

-Hey…- dijo y sonrió.

-Hey…- Jo se dio vuelta para mirarla llevando un plato con una porción de torta en la mano.

-Volviste temprano…- le dijo Kate y besó su mejilla con suavidad.

-Tengo que estudiar esta noche… supongo que no tendrás problemas de que pase la noche en casa de Nick, ¿cierto?- le preguntó con seriedad. Había confianza entre ellas pero sabía que su madre era algo estricta en algunos temas.

-Bueno, Johanna… tú sabes que para mí no es fácil… quiero decir, si yo pudiera elegir, preferiría que te quedaras en casa… pero prefiero arriesgarme y que sigas confiando en mi- dijo Kate. Ella sabía que su hija tenía una relación importante con Nick y había decidido apoyarla.

-Solo vamos a estudiar… - insistió la chica.

-Jo… - dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza sonriendo a medias.

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees? ¿acaso no puedo estar con él estudiando?- dijo Jo un poco molesta.

-Desde luego creo que puedes estar con él y estudiar toda la noche sin que pase nada… créeme, lo viví con tu padre mientras trabajábamos juntos… pero en lo que no creo demasiado es en tus hormonas…

-No pasó nada entre nosotros… él ni siquiera sabe que existo… - protestó Johanna.

-Amor…- dijo Kate y sonrió, acariciando su cara- eso es imposible… pero quizás él de verdad quiera tomar las cosas con calma… quizás eres importante para él y no quiere que pienses que lo único que le interesa de ti es lo más visible…

-Mamá… no todas las parejas del universo son tan fáciles como la tuya…

Kate lanzó una carcajada y en ese momento entró Rick.

-Hey… la reina y la princesa… espero que esta no sea una competencia de belleza… y también espero que no me hagan decidir cuál de las dos es la más bella… - dijo y se acercó besando la mejilla de Jo y los labios de Kate suavemente.

-Papi…- dijo Johanna con voz musical.

-A ver si le explicas a tu hija que nuestra pareja no fue siempre tan fácil como parece…- dijo Kate con una sonrisa estampada en la cara.

-¿Por qué le mentiría?- dijo él y Kate achicó los ojos.

-Rick… no estás ayudando…

-Se la historia…- dijo Johanna revoleando los ojos- y si tienes dudas, mira el resultado…

-Todo es satisfactorio cuando puedes mirar los resultados… créeme, no se veía así cuando nos conocimos…- dijo Kate y Rick la empujó con el codo.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- preguntó Rick que todavía no comprendía.

-Es por Nick…-dijo Kate.

-Ah… Nick…- suspiró Rick.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- quiso saber Jo.

-¿Sacando el hecho de que se hace el amigo y compañero cuando en realidad quiere…?- dijo y se detuvo, la mirada de Kate lo hizo pensar en lo que decía.

-Estás exagerando Rick…- quiso suavizar las cosas Kate.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?- preguntó Jo con curiosidad.

-Le decía a Jo que Nick quizás tiene interés en ella y que se está tomando las cosas con calma… - dijo y alzó la ceja, en forma claramente acusatoria.

-¿Te refieres a mi?- dijo Rick y sacudió la cabeza- sra. Rodgers… si no actué antes en consecuencia de mis sentimientos fue porque me rogaste que te esperara…

-Papá…- intervino Jo pero ninguno la escuchó.

-Y mientras no perdiste el tiempo…- dijo Kate achicando los ojos y él la miró con intención.

-Tú tampoco…- disparó él.

-¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Sentarme a esperarte cuando se suponía que me amabas y te perdías atrás de cualquier modelito rubia?

-Mamá…- lo intentó otra vez Jo.

-Bueno… tampoco era un monje… y tienes que reconocer que desde que estamos juntos no volví a mirar a nadie más…

-Tampoco fue tan así…- dijo ella enojada.

-Suficiente… - dijo Jo y ambos la miraron- mamá, papá… no puede ser que discutan por algo que pasó hace veinte años… entendí el punto, mamá… no te preocupes… solo estudiaré con Nick esta noche…- dijo y Rick abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿En… en su casa?- dijo él casi sin poder respirar.

-Relájate Rick… tengámosle confianza… ella sabrá manejarse… después de todo tiene casi 19 años…

-En quien no confío es en él…- dijo y trató de sonreír- diviértete…

-Solo vamos a estudiar- insistió ella.

-Lo que sea…- dijo y besó su frente- ¿cuándo creciste tanto?

-Ahí está… la frase favorita de Alexis… - dijo Jo y le guiñó el ojo a su madre antes de irse.

Rick miró de costado a Kate que sonreía.

-Dios… ese degenerado tendrá entre sus brazos a mi niñita…- dijo y Kate sofocó una carcajada.

-Respira hondo- dijo y le tomó la mano con suavidad- te amo, Rick…- le dijo y él sonrió. No hacía mucho que se lo había dicho pero cada vez era como la primera…

* * *

**¡Espero que les siga gustando! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! ¡Gracias por seguirlo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate apagó el despertador y se desperezó. Por suerte, hoy no tenía que ir a trabajar tan temprano. Ella amaba esos días en que se podía relajar en casa, dormir un poco más, o dedicarse a hacer cosas para ella. Y este era uno de esos días, porque Kate estaba tan inmersa en el manuscrito de Rick, que casi no podía esperar a seguir leyéndolo.

No era que al principio no le hubiese impactado leer tanta intimidad en esas páginas, y aunque las partes más "íntimas", él no las había revelado, se sentía algo expuesta. Pero si era totalmente sincera, sabía que el trabajo, o por lo menos la parte que había leído, era digno de ser publicado, como siempre…

Bostezó y escuchó a Rick a su lado respirando audiblemente. No pudo evitar sonreír, recordó cuando todo eso era tan nuevo que ella pasaba horas mirándolo, sin poder creer que el destino los hubiese cruzado, que las cosas, a pesar de haber sido difíciles, finalmente hubieran resultado así…

Aún era de noche, lo que no era raro, porque estaban en invierno. Y Rick no se despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas, así que Kate tomó el manuscrito, encendió la lámpara de su mesa de luz y luego de frotarse los ojos, buscó la página en la que se había quedado.

"… _pero tengo que admitir que la celaba, con cada hombre que se le acercaba, yo sentía un instinto asesino… y hubiese resultado una paradoja que justo ella me encarcelara por homicidio…"_

Kate sonrió, clásico de Castle… su marido tenía un talento especial para encontrar esos atajos graciosos a todo lo que escribía…

"… _por supuesto, no es que yo no hubiese estado en pareja durante el tiempo en que no estuvimos juntos… pero la verdad es que siempre lo consideré una distracción, porque estaba pendiente de cuál sería el momento en que finalmente, podríamos darnos la oportunidad de estar juntos… y veo que tan equivocado no estaba…"_

Kate miró hacia el costado y sacudió la cabeza. Una sensación de tristeza profunda la invadió al recordar la cantidad de veces en que ambos no parecían estar en la misma página con respecto al amor… el hondo sufrimiento que había sentido cuando se había decidido a terminar su relación con el detective Demming para irse con él a los Hamptons, solo para verlo irse con Gina…

Definitivamente había sido una etapa dura en su relación… y Kate sonrió cuando también vino a su mente, el recuerdo de la cara de Rick cuando ella le confesó que su relación con Josh había terminado… estaba tan enojado y sin embargo, no había podido ocultar su emoción… luego la charla en las hamacas, su pedido desesperado de que la esperara… de que le diera la oportunidad de curarse para él…

No me dejes Kate… por favor… te amo… te amo, Kate…- las palabras resonaron en sus oídos una vez más. Era increíble que luego de tantos años todavía recordara ese instante exacto, la expresión de Rick… su tono de voz… sus ojos profundos, como queriendo curarla sin saber de qué forma…

"… _y no puedo decir que me sienta culpable de haberlos odiado… ellos tenían mi más preciado tesoro, la mujer de mi vida… el sr. Agente del FBI, el sr. Detective y el dr. Motociclista… me pregunto que será hoy de sus vidas…"_

Kate volvió a sonreír. Se secó un poco las lágrimas que el recuerdo le había traído y recordó las veces en que por casualidad se había encontrado con Tom… o con Josh… ellos estaban bien… y aunque nunca lo hubiese reconocido, habían sido buenos en su vida… todos le habían servido no solo para pasar momentos placenteros, sino para que se diera cuenta de que, inexorablemente, Rick era el hombre que había estado esperando y que hasta el momento de conocerlo, no sabía si en realidad existía…

Kate cerró los ojos y recordó el momento en que se habían conocido oficialmente. Recordó que en ese momento, ella no recordaba lo atractivo que él era y en el momento de llevarlo arrestado para interrogarlo, sintió que su corazón latía alocadamente ante cada mirada, cada gesto de él y se reveló contra eso con todas sus fuerzas. Ella debía ser fría, debía ser profesional y no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos básicos. Dios sabe que había estado a punto de aceptar su invitación aquella tarde cuando se despidieron y ella pensó que no volvería a verlo… ella pensó, claro… porque él tenía otros planes (gracias a Dios…).

Kate se quedó mirando a Rick absorbida por sus recuerdos. No era malo recordar, de vez en cuando, aunque ella sostuviera que no era necesario. Que uno no necesita recordar ni lo bueno, ni lo malo porque todo eso forma parte de uno mismo y no necesita hacerse consciente…

Sin embargo, esa madrugada, Kate descubrió que era bueno recordar… y ese manuscrito lo probaba, porque Kate estaba aprendiendo a volver a revivir su historia gracias a esas páginas que con tanta dedicación había escrito su marido. Ella sabía que Rick había pasado noches enteras sin dormir para poder hacerlo de la mejor manera… y el producto, hasta donde ella había leído había valido la pena el esfuerzo…

Kate siguió leyendo un rato más, Rick eligió ese momento para recordar algunos de los casos más importantes y ella se sorprendió ante el detalle, habían acordado en que no usaría nombres, y aunque ella tenía una memoria prodigiosa, había cosas que ya no recordaba…

Miró el reloj en su mesa de luz y suspiró. Le quedaban escasos cuarenta minutos para tener la obligación de levantarse. Dejó el manuscrito a un costado y sonrió. Se inclinó sobre Rick y lo besó suavemente, apartando el cabello un poco crecido de su cuello.

Rick suspiró y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Cuando Kate quiso acordar, él le quitaba el camisón y la miraba con ojos cansados pero felices.

-Si hubiese sabido que el manuscrito te estimularía de esta forma, lo hubiese escrito mucho antes…- le dijo acariciándola con intensidad.

-Bueno… - dijo ella en voz baja y sexy- tengo que admitir que los recuerdos me motivan bastante…- admitió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, su Señoría? ¿Acaso se está por terminar el Cuarto Intermedio?

-¿Hace falta que me recuerdes el trabajo en este momento?- preguntó ella achicando los ojos.

-Cada uno se estimula con lo que puede…- dijo y sonrió- a mí me gusta pensar que estoy haciéndole el amor a una hermosa jueza… ¿a ti no te pasa?- dijo y alzó la ceja mientras la guiaba hacia él y jadeaba al sentirse parte de ella.

-Pensé que mi trabajo de detective te motivaba más…- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, intentando hilar sus pensamientos.

-Hace un tiempo si… pero creo que jugamos con las esposas lo suficiente, ¿no crees?- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Dime que no escribiste sobre eso…- le dijo ella sonrojándose.

-Pronto te enterarás…- le dijo él divertido y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

-Me moriría de vergüenza… ¿te has planteado que nuestros hijos podrán leerlo?

-Nuestros hijos son grandes como para comprender ciertas cosas… es más… les podemos pedir que se salten esa parte… así no se sienten incómodos… recuerda que ya les explicamos como vienen los niños al mundo…

-Por favor, Rick… dime que no escribiste…- dijo y gimió sin poder seguir adelante cuando él se adueño de su boca mientras se movía contra ella. Había aprendido eso como recurso para callarla y le había servido innumerable cantidad de veces en el pasado.

Kate cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. La vida era buena… y sobre todo desde que había tomado una serie de decisiones correctas…

* * *

**Espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


End file.
